A new home
by FallenSailor
Summary: Not good with summaries bu-u-ut just a new enemy to get to the throne of power.


**A/N: Just a quick note, flame me if you want I know it might not go as the storyline of the House Of Night but I though that 'Awakened' was the last books until i found out that there were more and well I wrote this story before they came out and I promise that I will go to the library and get to reading on the rest of the books and like I said go ahead and flame me if you think that it won't work out or what ever and I don't own House Of Night or Harry Potter. (Though I wish I did T.T.) **

**Happy Reading!**

HON & HP Crossover

**Zoey's POV.**

It has been two weeks since the destruction of the House of Night, I and the rest of the blue and red fledglings have searched the ruins of House of Night for any survivors. Some of the Professor's survived and most of them blame me for destroying their precious "Nyx Incarnate" and "Erebus Incarnate". Those that blamed me left to other Houses of Night, to spread the miracles that Neferet made. The only people that believed me were Professor Dragon, Anastasia, Lenobia, and Nolan and my friends Damien, Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erin, Aphrodite, Darius, Jack, Erik, Stark, Kramisha, Rephaim and other blue and red fledglings.

I have sent letters to other schools all around the world . . . sadly some sent back letters to say that they rejected the service to assist us. "Z, what are you going to do?" said my bestie Stevie Rae. "I-I don't know, Stevie Rae . . . If no school accepts us, then we have to go our separate ways." I said. Seeing the shock that passed through her eyes made me feel guilty, that we were to separate if we couldn't find a school to take us in for a while. "No way Z! We stick together forever! No way are we going to separate! You need us and we need you!" yelled Stevie Rae. I beamed at what Stevie Rae said, I was happy; I haven't smiled in a while. I gave her a hug and I begin to cry that I had a cool bestie like Stevie Rae, we stayed like that for what seemed forever until Jack came to us, crying while holding an envelope. Jack came up to me and handed the letter over. I waited for Stevie Rae to bring me a lamp to see the envelope. The envelope said:

_Miss Z. Redbird. Living underground for various reasons. Tulsa Depot, Tulsa, Oklahoma. _

I was shocked to see that the person who wrote the letter knew we lived underground, I didn't let any of the schools knew we lived underground which freaked me out completely. I then turn the letter over to discover a seal and I ripped it carefully to reveal a letter. The letter then said:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Zoey,_

_I am pleased to inform you that I have accepted your petition during your current crisis. As you have said that the red fledglings cannot move during the day I advise you to take a secret tunnel during the late evening when the sun is set down to protect your red fledglings. Once you have arrived I will send a friend of mine to pick you up at King's Cross Train Station in London at 9:00 pm. You will arrive at Hogwarts one week before classes begin on September 1st, so you can feel at home for a while before the students arrive. I hope they will accept you and your kind just like I have._

_Albus Dumbledore._

OH… MY… GODDESS! I read the letter over and over again just to make sure that my mind wasn't playing games with me and then I looked over to Stevie Rae then Jack and I smiled the biggest smile I could managed and said "We got accepted to a school!" Stevie Rae put the lamp back on the hook carefully and then ran to Jack and hugged him and they were both jumping up and down laughing and crying that we have received good news. "We HAVE to tell the others about the good news!" Stevie Rae and Jack both nodded unable to speak from happiness, we went to the third floor of the depot where it was windowless and many lamps were trapped upon the hooks. I told Stevie Rae to go and collect the red fledglings and I told everyone to gather around, once the red fledglings came I told them the same thing and when all blue and red marks shown my I cleared my throat to tell them what I discovered.

"Everyone I have good news and some bad news, which news do you guys want first?" I said, everybody replied "Good news". "Ok, the good news is . . .. WE FINALLY GOT ACCEPTED TO A SCHOOL THAT'LL HELP US!" All the eyes in the room went wide and began to cheer, laugh, and some cried. Then Stark came up to the front. "So . . . what's the bad news?" he said. All the cheers began to quiet down. "Well . . . for starters the school that accepted us is called Hogwarts" -some snickered- "and we have to go through a tunnel to arrive in London by 9:00 pm." "A tunnel?" spoke Darius. "Where are we going to find a tunnel here?" he said. The Twins, Venus, Aphrodite, Damien and Jack and a couple more girls all squealed, "Who cares? WE'RE GOING TO LONDON!" while everyone looked at them like they've grown a second head some of the guys gave the girls, Damien and Jack the WTF look. At this moment Professor Lenobia came into view. "I believe I know where a secret tunnel lies," she said. "Really?" asked Zoey. "But of course Priestess, our sweet Goddess come into one of my dreams during the time Neferet was taking control of the school. Goddess Nyx told me ' " When the time is right you shall reveal the secret tunnel under the statue." ' And I believe that is exactly what I intend to do."


End file.
